U.S. Patent Applications and co-pending patents by Light and Sound Design describe a stage lighting system which is run by stage lighting luminaries. Each of the luminaries includes a digitally controlled light shape altering device. The specific light shape altering device is the Texas Instruments digital micromirror device or xe2x80x9cDMDxe2x80x9d. This device is digitally controlled to produce shape altering outputs as well as effects on the light.
The present invention teaches a special trimmer iris, structure of the iris and aspects of use of such a trimmer iris, which produces advantages in a digitally controlled, pixel level device such as a DMD.